smifandomcom-20200213-history
Fun with Gadgets
Fun with Gadgets is the twenty-third episode of Super Mario Island: Challenge Time. Summary Yoshi, Ms. Mowz, Watt, Toad, Flygon, Skitty and Joltik have a challenge to build an obstacle course using their gadgets. After the course is finished building, Toad and Flygon try it out while the others operate the course. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to Watt playing house, which she calls 'pretend house', with two large gadgets. Toad comes along and suggests that Watt build an obstacle course with her gadgets. Watt agrees to, and in her confessional, states that building an obstacle course with gadgets "could be a little more fun" than playing pretend house with gadgets. Quotes (Watt is seen playing pretend house with two large gadgets.) Watt (mimicking a female voice): "Oh, honey, I'm home! And I've got amazing news!" Watt (mimicking a male voice): "What is it, dear?" Watt (mimicking a female voice): "I'm having a baby!" ???: "Hiya, Watt!" (Watt turns back from her gadgets to see that the person who greeted her was Toad.) Toad: "Playing house?" Watt: "It's pre''tend'' house." Toad: "Okay! But I've got a great suggestion." (Watt looks up at Toad.) "Why not build an obstacle course with these gadgets?" Watt: "Sure, why not!" (Watt's confessional) Watt: "You know, I'd like to build an obstacle course with a gazillion gadgets. That could be a little more fun than playing pretend house with them." (End confessional) ~ Skitty: "Get ready, guys! On your mark..." (places her hands on the lever) "...get set..." (accidentally pulls the lever the wrong way) "...start!" (The conveyor belt breaks down and sets on fire. Flygon immediately gets off, while Toad, unaware that the conveyor belt has caught fire, stands on it.) Skitty: "Aw, man! The conveyor belt broke and caught fire!" (The scene cuts to Flygon, who is trying to tell Toad to get off the conveyor belt.) Flygon: "Toad, mate, what are you doing? Get off the conveyor belt! It's caught fire!" (leaves) "Let me get something for you!" Toad '''(stupidly): "It has?" (Flygon comes back with a long pole and motions for Toad to hang on to the pole. Toad does this and Flygon rescues him. Toad looks back at the conveyor belt, which is still on fire. We now see Yoshi Kid and Luigi roasting marshmallows by the burning conveyor belt.) '''Toad (realizing that the conveyor belt is on fire): "...oh." Yoshi Kid (eating a marshmallow): "Man, Luigi, these marshmallows rock!" Luigi: "You said it, Yoshi Kid!" (eats another marshmallow, but shouts after he spots Boo behind him, making a scary face as Yoshi Kid grins) (Toad's confessional) Toad: "I had no idea the conveyor belt broke down and set on fire! Flygon said she heard sizzling noises and got off immediately, and it was definitely a good thing she rescued me. I would have been burnt to a crisp, if not for her great work!" (End confessional) Trivia Goofs * When Skitty pulls the lever the wrong way, which causes the conveyor belt to break down, the conveyor belt sets on fire and Toad is still standing on it. Surprisingly, Toad is unscathed from the fire after Flygon rescues him by using a long pole. Category:SMI: CT Episodes Category:SMI: CT Episodes (Season 1)